The One Girl in Gym
by CrimsonChino
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is a know it lazy selfish ass. What will happen when he meets a hot brunette that is different from the others? Will he break and fall for her or will he deceive her and destroy her?
1. Chapter 1 Argument

Argument

______________________________________________________________________________________

There's always this one time where Natsume Hyuuga will become super pissed and burn something… or someone. Today this just happens to be a football. "Natsume! Do something we're losing 21-7!" Koko yelled.

"Tch," Natsume was laying on the ground enjoying the view. Enjoying the sight the birds that are flying by. Ignoring Koko's yelling and watching a big brown oval fly threw the sky. SMACK! "OW!"

"I told you the ball was coming… or at in this case yelled," Koko sighed. Natsume sat up angrily throwing the ball that was at his face at Koko. Halfway the football became a fireball. Koko knowing what was happening, even before Natsume even acted to put the ball in flames, ducked.

"If you didn't have you mind read..." Natsume started.

"You fucking burned the ball!" A girl yelled. Natsume turned to the sound of the voice to see who dared to interrupt him. He came to face with a brunette with brown eyes staring at him hard on. Surprised that anyone would dare to interrupt him and not be scared be became intrigued. _Who is this girl? Daring to interrupt me and stand before me. She's not even scared. Probably don't even know me. Yeah that's it she's new and doesn't know me. But surely my reputation got to her?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a very annoying voice." Hey, bitch don't go talking to _tiger_ like that!" This girl with green hair named Sumire Shouda yelled at the brunette girl. Natsume pressed his palm into his face at his nickname as the brunette girl sniggered. "Besides you're the one who threw it, so don't blame him he got pissed!" This got Natsume's attention. He waved his hand and lit Sumire's hair. Since she was used it, she just patted it and continued bitching around. So Natsume burned even more of her hair and when she started yelling he distinguished the fire.

"_You_ threw that ball?" He asked the girl while pointing to the ashes referring as the ball. She stuck her tongue at him surprising him again. After a moment of being thrown back he asked, "From where?"

"Thirty yard line our side." She answered. (By our side she means her team's) Natsume noticing they were now talking on their twenty yard line narrowed his eyes.

"Liar," He said simply. This got the brunette fired up.

"Little son of a bitch just cause I'm a girl does not mean I can't throw! Not all girls are pussys like that bitch over there," She yelled, pointing at Sumire. Sumire was about to fire back up when it was a tiny bit of her hair that did, shutting her up. "I bet one on one I can beat you ass!" This was a fascinating idea to Natsume. By now the whole class was staring at them. "You are a no good fucking sexist!!! And don't blame me u got smacked in the face! I'm not the one laying around not paying attention! I bet I can beat you in every single sport there is! Except track…" She murmured the last line. "FUCKING SEXIST!" she finished.

"You done…?" Natsume asked.

"Yes," she grunted.

"Well then shall we play ball..?" He started!

"WE…..DON'T…..HAVE…..A…..FUCKING…..BALL!!!!!" She screamed. Suddenly a ball was shoved in her face pressing her nose hard. Natsume chuckled.

"Who says we don't?" he said. She shoved the ball away from her face.

"Then lets play," she sneered.

"By the way, I'm Natsume Hyuuga," He said hoping the name meant something. And it did. Just not the way he hoped.

"Oh you're the big scary fire boy? Ha don't look so scary. Mikan, Mikan Sakura." She told him. Then she stalked off with the ball to her team. "Still our ball! Second down!" Everyone got ready including Natsume.

"I got Mikan," Natsume told his team. No one dared to object.

Mikan was on all four one hand holding the ball. "DOWN! SET!....HIKE!" She rushed backwards as her team went forward crashing into Natsume's team.

"One…two…three…four…five," at five Natsume rushed to Mikan to take her flag. Right then she threw it and Natsume turned to watch the ball fly. From the thirty on her to the twenty on his side. The ball connected to the receiver but was knocked out of his hand by Koko. Natsume whistled seeing that Mikan really can throw. He turned to her. "My mistake," She smiled.

As the team gathered again, Natsume again called Mikan. He noticed though this time she was not quarter back, but wide receiver. "HIKE!" the quarter back yelled. As Mikan rushed forward Natsume followed and covered her. Then the quarter back threw it to Mikan. _Stupid she was not open and will not…_Mikan ran around Natsume and jumped. Realizing she was going to catch it, he reached for the flag. Missed. Mikan landed on the floor and ran around him to the touchdown. She turned around, slam the ball, pointed to Natsume, and yelled, "FUCKING PERVERT YOU GRABED MY ASS!!!" Realizing the flag belt was around the waist and she did jump Natsume thought most likely Mikan was right so he backed off hands up apologetically. _Damn this is embarrassing._Then he realized something. _DAMN SHE IS HOT!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

How do you like it? Please give feedback. This is my second fanfic. The first one was a bust.


	2. Chapter 2 Evil plan

Hey guys! I'm glad that so far everyone is enjoying my story! Here's the next chapter!

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Evil plan mixed with hypnotizing emotions

______________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't get it Ruka, what is so different about her. My fire Alice frightens everyone! Well except you and apparently her… To make it worse she actually dares to embarrass me!" Natsume told Ruka during lunch.

"You mean like proving you wrong and yelling to the world that you grabbed her buns?" Ruka Nogi, Natsume best and only real friend, said in a joking manner. All Natsume's friend act like his friend but truly they are afraid of him just like everyone else. They just think being his friend will lessen the chance of being burn to ashes like the football or that bird that shitted on him.

"If you put it that way… I guess she does… She still didn't have to…" Natsume struggled for words.

"Hmmm?" Ruka encouraged.

"Forget it..." Natsume murmured in defeat.

"She has great reasons to do that man. One that was sexist. And two, well… you did grab her butt. She probably yelled in surprise." Ruka reasoned.

"Hey _tiger_! Enjoyed the moment with Sakura?" One of Sumire's friend yelled across the patio. The next second she regretted ever saying it. "FIRE, FIRE!" She yelled running into the building.

"That was not nice…" Ruka told Natsume still staring at the door that the girl ran into. Smoke was still coming out of it.

"Well she should have known the consequence for making fun of me anyways." Natsume snorted.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

Ruka stood up. "Time to go." He started leaving when he noticed Natsume wasn't following. He stopped to tell him again but Natsume spoke first.

"Go I'm gonna skip." He said starting to climb the fence splitting the patio to the front yard.

"Again? You skipped yesterday!" Ruka persuaded.

"So? My grades are still A Pluses." Natsume said jumping from the fence to the yard.

"Well alright…" Ruka said entering the building and heading to class.

Natsume started to walk around the school in the shadows. He looked up staring at the sky. _It's a beautiful morning. _He thought. Then his favorite sakura tree came to view. _Sakura…Damn I can't stop thinking of her. She should pay for embarrassing me! Screw what Ruka says. He never been to physically stop me and he never will._

He reached the trunk of the tree and jumped up to grab a branch. Natsume pulled him self up earning a few scratches but he felt worse. He kept climbing until he reached his favorite and sturdy branch. He carefully laid across the branch and began to think. What is he going to do to Mikan?

Natsume's face started to smile as a plan developed.

______________________________________________________________________________________

_There she is… talking to her friends. Now how will I put my plan to… _Natsume lost his thoughts when Mikan turned a bit showing her face to him. All he can do is just stare and stare unable to take his eyes off her. Only when Mikan turned back did Natsume snap out of his trance. _What the fuck. Why can't I look away? She's not that hot! The girl next to her is better! But then why am I staring at Mikan instead of that slut? _He thought indicating the "slut" as the girl who wears super short skirt and a shirt that shows most of her skin.

Mikan flipped her hair back showing her bare neck. Thoughts… sick, unmentionable thoughts crossed Natsume's mind. He shook it away. _Why is she making me think like this? What is so special about her?_

"Okay class lets go. Our new subject will be soccer." Their coach said. As Mikan stood up, Natsume can do nothing but smirk. _Polka dots? HAHAHA!_

________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

You should know what happened. Its obvious. Anyways any feedbacks? Don't be shy.


	3. Chapter 3 Punishment turns to Enjoyment?

Hey guys I'm back with the third chapter! I'm glad that so far a lot of people are enjoying my story! Oh by the way, Natsume is 16 and Mikan 15 is 3 months younger.

Punishment turns to Enjoyment?

Mikan was kicking the ball down to the opponent score, with Natsume (who is on her team) running aside her across the field. Mikan feint kicked the ball to the goal, and passed it to Natsume who kicked it to the goal. "Nice job, Natsume." Mikan said as they ran back to their side to defend.

"Thank you, _polka dot_." Natsume said. Mikan stopped dead. Natsume stopped a few steps ahead and turned around to look at her smiling. Mikan blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"WHAT THE FUCK, NATSUME!!!??? YOU NO GOOD PERVERT!!!" Mikan yelled, cheeks blushing like hell. _Oh damn… Didn't think this through _Natsume thought as she once again embarrassed him. Everyone in the game stared at them with a dirty look.

"Ok, ok I get it. Please just don't yell your embarrassing both me and you." Natsume whispered pointing to all those that are looking. Mikan looked around getting even redder. _She looks cute being so red… wait what am I thinking?!?_

"Fucking pervert," She whispered before going back to her position.

After the game was over, Natsume walked up to Mikan. Avoiding looking at her face, he asked," You're new in town right?"

"Why would you care?" Mikan snarled.

"Look I'm sorry I took a peek at you panties," Mikan shot him an angry look. "I'm sorry ok? It's just when you stood I couldn't help but see it. But look I'll make it up to you. How bout I take you around town?" Mikan's face softened.

"I guess why not? When shall we go?" She asked.

"After school?" Mikan nodded and went her own way. Behind her back Natsume stared. A smile slowly coming to his face.

Natsume and Mikan took a bike ride around the city looking at the view and the important places around the town. They went to some of the best universities. Went to one of the most famous restaurant, giving Mikan a sample of how it's like. He showed her one of the most important monument of Rick Alice, who is a great inventor that had a great alice that allows him to brainstorm ideas in less than a second.

They went all over the place until they reached the one building that Natsume has wanted to come ever since he first asked Mikan to come with him for the sight seeing trip. "This is the highest skyscraper you will ever see!" Natsume told Mikan. All she can do is stare in awe. They parked there bike and locked them. "Come on!" Natsume said pulling Mikan up the skyscraper.

When they reached the top Mikan was panting like a hot dog in a nice hot summer day. Natsume though, used to climbing the stairs of the skyscraper barely broke a sweat. When Mikan's breath start coming back to normal Natsume told her to look. Natsume watched her every move. He watched as her face looked up and inspiring awe came to her face. He watched as she stood up and walked ahead oh him to the edge to get a better view. He watched as she said, "This is just awesome!"

_It's time._ Natsume thought. He grabbed Mikan by the shoulder and turned her around. He stared into her cute innocent eyes. And in a second, his body changed the punishment. He pulled her in, tilted his head, and kissed her. Mikan shocked started fighting, but soon stopped and kissed back, surprising Natsume. He broke this kiss and stared at Mikan.

"N…Natsume?" Mikan asked surprised.

"You weren't supposed to like it." Natsume said smugly. "It was supposed to be your punishment for embarrassing me twice…" Natsume said. "Oh well guess I'll just go to the first punishment." Before Mikan can say what, Natsume leaped at her pushing them both off a six hundred, seventy six feet skyscraper.

Mikan started to hurt Natsume's ear by screaming like hell. Five hundred feet.

Four hundred. Three hundred. Two hundred. One hundred. Suddenly they hit a very large a soft trampoline that Natsume planted, and bounce right back up. Natsume, again not expecting this, Mikan started to laugh and hold on to Natsume.

"WEEEEE!!!" Mikan yelled gleefully as they bounced up and down, up and down, up and… you get it… until finally they stopped. "That was fun!" she told him before getting off. "I'm heading home now got to eat dinner." She said.

"You liked it didn't you…?" Natsume said.

"Oh yea!" Mikan said. Angry Natsume tried to burn her hair. Nothing. "By the way my alice is to stop other alice from happening." She said smiling. Then she started to walk off but stopped and turned around. She ran back to Natsume and kissed him right on the mouth and ran off giggling, leaving Natsume staring.

Alright! What do you guys think? Please give me feed back to I can improve.


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation

Hey guys. Sorry this one is so short. I did it in like 10 minutes.

Confrontation

____________________________________________________________________________________

Natsume was sitting on his Sakura tree listening to one of his favorite songs, Blow me away by Breaking Benjamin, while thinking about the incident yesterday.

They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your helm  
(I am losing sight again)

[Bridge]  
Fire your guns,  
It's time to run,  
Blow me away.  
(I will stay in the mess i made)  
After the fall,  
We'll shake it off,  
Show me the way.

[Chorus]  
Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

There's nothing left,  
So save your breath,  
Lying in wait.  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown,  
Nowhere to go,  
Holding your fate.  
(Loaded I will walk alone)

"HEY!! BAKA, NATSUME!!" A voice called from below. Natsume opened his eyes irritated. What person besides him would be skipping? He looked down and the sight surprised him. Mikan had both hands to her hips. "I've been trying to get your attention for a whole minute!"

"Sorry I was busy listening to music. And besides it's not always that someone skips class. Speaking of which why did you!?! Oh by the way, _baka_ I see that your bra and your polka dot panties match. You got some nice c cups." He said smirking and enjoying what he sees.

Mikan blushes and quickly buttons her shirt. "Baka hentai." She murmured. "Anyways, just like you, I expect that you skipped because you know everything that they are gonna teach and you're passing anyways." Natsume nodded looking back up at the sky." Yeah me too. By the way… I enjoyed yesterday."

Natsume's head jerked down. "You were not suppose to." He growled.

Mikan giggled. "How can I not? I got to spend the most time with the most admired boy in the school!"

He arched his eye brows. "MOST admired?"

Mikan nodded. "Besides you're actually quite hot. Now speaking of that kiss you gave me I'm going to take that you like me."

"HEY NOW WHO ON EARTH SAID THAT!" Natsume said blushing madly, glad that his face isn't showing to her.

"One I'm to beautiful for anyone to not like. And two… that kiss had passion." She said licking her lips, sending shivers down Natsume's spine.

"And now I'm gonna give you a chance to go out with the most beautiful girl you'll ever see. Think about it, and tell me in gym." Mikan said, turning around throwing her hair and walking out.

Natsume stared into the sky, mad that everything that Mikan said is so far coming true.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah know its short... but same o same o plz send feedbacks


	5. Chapter 5 A date?

Hey guys i got the next chapter! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this. Oh and this story was inspired by something that actually happened in my life. The part that Nastume grabbed Mikan's butt was when i did the same thing by accident to the girl i like that is in only one of my class. Gym. Only that this story is different. In real life she does not notice me at all.

A date?

______________________________________________________________________________________

"That's good isn't it? You never been asked out Natsume. Nor have you been kissed man." Ruka said taking a bite into his sandwich.

"I barely even know her though. All I know is that she likes to have fun, and wears polka dot underclothes. I didn't even meet her until Monday (eight days ago). Even then the only reason why she asked me out is because I tried to punish her." Natsume scowled. Natsume has been avoiding Mikan since she has asked him out. He wants to say no but is afraid his body will betray him. These few days Ruka has been trying to convince him to just go out with her.

"Yes… and it backfired. In a good way." Ruka said after swallowing his bite.

"No, not in a good way. I spent years getting my reputation. Now its ruin by a girl who acts like a four year old." Natsume said pausing noticing that Ruka had his eyebrow raised and focus on something behind Natsume.

"A four year old that would be the best girl you'll ever see!" The most familiar voice told him.

"Mikan…" Natsume started.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Mikan asked angrily.

"Because I want to say no but I'm scared," Natsume said simply.

"Scared that you're turning down the nicest, smartest, funniest, hottest, and not to mention the best woman in the world?" Mikan answered in the same tone.

"No… I'm afraid I'll say yes." He said in a quiet tone.

Mikan turned Natsume around and leaned forward till her mouth was next to his ear. "Well tell me now, yes… or no?" Natsume felt the same shiver he felt not so long ago, go down his spine.

"N…N…Fine," He said unable to refuse her.

"Good boy," Mikan said patting Natsume's cheek. Then she left her hand on his cheek, leaned in and placed her lips on his. Unable to control himself he grabbed her hair and pulled her in deeper. Drawn in, he softly bit Mikan's lower lip begging for entrance. She obliged and as soon as she did, Natsume's tongue slipped in. For a few seconds they had a tongue battle, but were interrupted by a whistle.

Embarrassed Natsume broke the kiss and blushed, glad that his bangs covers it. "Choose a nice place to take me and pick me up here at five." Mikan whispered before walking off.

Natsume decided to take Mikan to a great restaurant named, La Bastide. He went to pick her up in his blue convertible that has a black stripe down the middle. (This is the link to the car. ) When he arrived he was shocked to see Mikan in a red dress. She looks so shocking compared to her school uniform. She wore a big dazzling smile on her face when I arrived.

"So glad you can make it," Mikan said. Her smile was so beautiful that it took the breath from Natsume.

"You look amazing." Natsume said opening the door for her.

"You glad I pestered you until you went out with me now?" Mikan said giggling getting into the car.

"Oh yeah," Natsume answered as he drove off.

"So where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"To La Bastide." Natsume said taking a left.

"Really?? I heard that, that place was amazing!"

"And it lived up to its name," Natsume said smiling. Mikan literally started hopping up and down.

"I can't wait!" Mikan said excited.

"There is one flaw in you…" Natsume said.

"Yea and that is??

"You freaking act like a four year old!!!"

"C'mon Natsume you got to admit that it makes me cuter," Mikan said flashing that amazing smile of hers.

"Yeah, yea… We're here." Natsume said turning into the restaurant. He parked his car and got out with Mikan. They went inside and got seated on the third floor next to the window.

"The sight is amazing," Mikan said looking out into Tokyo.

"Mikan…"

"What?" Mikan asked turning around, only to be grabbed by Natsume into a lip lock. Surprised Mikan just sat there for a second before kissing back.

"Damn you for being so irresistible," He murmured. Mikan moaned under his lips. As each second go by he felt his heart melt. And by the way Mikan is reacting he can tell she is too.

"Ah hem." Someone coughed. Natsume pulled away to look, and there was the waiter. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but would you like to order now?"

"Um… yes," Mikan said looking into the menu. "I would like the tuna carpaccio served warm, with basil flavor please." She ordered.

"And I will have the Roasted Australian lamb rack."

Soon after they finished Natsume dropped Mikan home and went back to his place, and as he went to sleep he thought _What the fuck is happening to me?_

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hey same o same o plz feed back good or bad  
_


End file.
